vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sola di Ryuvia
Who is Sola di Ryuvia? Sola di Ryuvia is a member of the Imperial Waifu Army. He was a former part of the Persönliche Leibstandarte before he advanced within his career as now serving as the Generalfeldmarschall of the Kaiserliche Armee of IWA. IC Background Friedrich was born in Wetzlar, Hessen on the 7th of January 1894 by a family related to the Herzog von Hessen-Nassau (Duke of Hessen-Nassau). The father, Andreas Peter von Eberbach, cousin of the Duke of Hessen-Nassau, and the mother Anita Sophia Maria von Eberbach (Born Anita Sophia Maria Richter), daughter of a judge, possessed a house near the old castle "Karlsmunt". A relatively normal childhood shared with two brothers, Julius Endris Alfred Hans von Eberbach and Erich Lothar Manfred von Eberbach. Friedrich was being told of history and stories of the liberation Wars from their grandfather Manfred von Eberbach who served in the Hessian regiments. Their grandmother from the mother's side Gertrud von Eberbach (Born ) died before he was born. And his Grandfather when he was seven years old in 1901. Friedrich and his brothers never met the grandparents on the father's side. From 1902-1905 Friedrich, his brothers and their mother were alone at home, because their father went into the Great War. These times were hard for all of the Family. When he came back at the end of the War everything changed. Their Father wasn't like before, his will has been broken. Friedrich and his brothers took a bit care of their Father as he wasn't able to do everything anymore. In school, the Grundschule in Wetzlar Dalheim and the Eichendorff Schule in Wetzlar, he was rather quiet but he had a piece of good knowledge. He was the best in history, geography and astronomy lessons. Friedrich passed the school with great graduation in 1910. After that, he took the way of the three years high school in the Werner von Siemens Schule, also in Wetzlar, to go to the military as officer later. In 1911/1912 his parents suddenly passed away, the father in early 1911 by a heart attack and the mother in late 1912 in an incident. Friedrich hit that heavy and couldn't go to the school for a short time. At the beginning of 1912, Friedrich started helping out in a bakery to earn some money. In 1913 he graduated from high school with a good certificate and at the same year after highschool, he started schooling and learned the job of a baker. He worked in a bakery in Wetzlar for two Years first. In that time, 1913, he adopted one son, changed his name to Friedrich II. Hermann Gerhard von Eberbach (Born Herman Falk), and in late 1913 two daughters and named them Gloria Annelise Charlotte von Eberbach (Born Lazuli Neidhardt) and Alicia Viktoria Maria von Eberbach. Friedrich cared much for his children, they lived at the great House of his parents. He taught his new son to be very disciplined and strong but also a brave and kind man, gave him training. His daughters on the other side to be strong but very kind women. After a few years of working and growing up the children, he heard from the public that the current queen will not live for long anymore. There was Elita von Alfherzen I, who would be the next for the throne. Friedrich began to support her and that Elita will be the next queen. Friedrich visited the Alfherzen Military Academy in 1921 and studied Armored Cars and Tanks, Maneuvers and Tactics with mobile Infantry and Armor and also combined with Air Support. In 1923 Friedrich started his career in the Army and joined the Panzertruppe, he has been Unteroffizier there and always looked for new designs for Tanks and Armored Vehicles. Category:Waifus Category:Humans Category:Kaiserliche Generalstab Category:Kaiserliche Generäle Category:Kaiserliche Armee